trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AbyssalBubble
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = V wwee'rree aallll ggooiinngg ttoo hhaavvee aa ggoooodd ttiimmee V!!! |age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = abyssalBubble |style = V ssttaarrttss aanndd eennddss aallll sseenntteenncceess wwiitthh V. V ootthheerrwwiissee, uusseess ccooooll vvooccaabb, ppuunnccttuuaattiioonn, aanndd ggrraammmmaarr V. |specibus = harpoonkind |modus = Bubble. His items are placed inside bubbles, which he has to pop to get back. |title = Page of Heart |zodiac = The Abyss |relations = Giant Squiddad - Lusus Rhiine Edimus - Moirail Règles Abbysf/His High Illustrious Imperial Ruler - Ancestor}} Introduction Be the dude with the "bubbly" personality V hhaa hhaa V! V ii sseeee wwhhaatt yyoouu ddiidd tthheerree V! Yes. Yes you did. Your name is SEFAEO ABBYSF. Yes, it looks like a bunch of gibberish, but it was because your LUSUS had a bit of trouble getting the GUTTERAL SOUNDS out of its windpipe to NAME YOU. You love him, though. You're also what seems like the first second male troll to be WRIGGLED WITH FUCHSIA BLOOD! Congratulations! The other trolls would make fun of you, if not for you belonging to such a high blood caste. Lucky you! Unfortunately, you don't care that much for the blood caste. All you care about is LOVE, MUSIC, and LIFE. Share your personality! V hheehh, wwhhaatteevveerr yyoouu ssaayy, ffrriieenndd V! Examine your Respiteblock Your Respiteblock is about the size of an orange blood's entire hive (and then some). It is decorated with posters of many unrecognized Earth bands/singers, such as Danny Elfman. However, one entire wall of your Respiteblock is devoted entirely to the Earth art of dubstep. Skrillex, Nero, Bassnectar, Ellie Goulding, etc... You are a total Dubstep buff. All the way. No excuses. Your Respitelock is just one of the vast number of rooms in your gigantic underwater palace. And when you say that, you MEAN GIGANTIC. As in So Gigantic You Need A Map To Find Your Way To The Basement Gigantic. Yeah. Your hive is also built on top of a cliff that extends over an extremely deep abyss that your lusus lives in. Relationships V wwhhyy wwoouulldd yyoouu hhaattee mmee V? Pretty much the only quadrant you have filled is your pale quadrant. Rhiine Edimus is your Moirail. It's a bit embarassing, considering that she is a land dweller. But you don't care. She's there for you, and you're there for her. That's all that matters. Lusus? V ssqquuiiddddaadd iiss pprreettttyy cooooll, ii gguueessss V. Your lusus is a giant squid that resides deep in the abyss by your palace-hive. In comparison to your hive, he is about one tenth the size of it. Which is really, really big. You have no problem keeping him fed; he takes care of that part by snatching up any whale lusii what happen to swim by. But one day, you fear that he may not find enough food. And he'll start looking at... Other options. -shudder- Do something cute You cuddle up in a pile of your little cuttlefish plushies, giggling with glee. Do something silly What are you thinking? You just did that. How silly of you. Examine Self V ii llooookk aawweessoommee V! You are about five foot eleven tall with a lean build, perfect for darting through the waters in which your palace/hive are located. Your hair is usually very soft and and looks longer than it actually is when you're underwater. The truth is, it gets really knotted and matted whenever you go on the shore. So you try not to, because you care about your hair. You usually wear a gray suit with a pair of fuchsia dress shoes, excepting the times when you want to dress up. In that case, you wear a black dress suit with black dress shoes. That's pretty much one of the only times when you actually bother to comb out your hair. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Abilities *Physical Like all other seadwellers, your physical strength is boosted because of your blood. And stuff. *Psychic Because of your being so high on the hemospectrum, you are nearly completely immune to psychic attacks. But you aren't allowed to have any psychic powers, unfortunately. Chumproll abyssalBubble, Sefaeo Abyssf - V hheeyy V! V tthhaatt'ss mmee V! aquaticPrick, Wavana Coralo - V ii uusseedd ttoo bbee hheerr mmooiirraaiill, bbuutt tthheenn sshhee ssttaarrtteedd hhaattiinngg oouurr llaannddddwweelllliinngg ccoouunntteerrppaarrttss V. willBender, Hircum Gabhar - V hhee'ss rreeaallllyy mmeeaann V! amnesiacSnoozer, Erinos Dahrab - V ii ddoonn'tt rreeaallllyy kknnooww hhiimm tthhaatt wweellll V. manicDrinker, Dirahn Farala - V oohh mmaann V! V ii hhooppee sshhee ddooeessnn'tt hhuurrtt mmee V! Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck